


Slam A Door & See Me Shake

by FrickDaCar



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dream is Tubbo's brother, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has breakdowns pog!, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, c!Philza isn;t really a good dad guys, more characters will appear in later chapter ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickDaCar/pseuds/FrickDaCar
Summary: Ever since Tommy was ten, he was essentially the 'big man' of the house. The only one left after everyone left. And he was fine with it, sure he was clearly affected by it but he didn't need to dwell on it!But... When two boys in green show up, why is Tommy affected by them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 770





	1. The house crumbles each time that door is closed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Walls Are Crumbling (I am, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441998) by [LexWithAnX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX). 



> Hey guys! Wanted to retype this idea but make it better and into a story with chapters!!! (oooooo, aaaaa!!) Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Whenever Tommy opens his eyes a part of him wishes that he would wake up. But he is awake, he's in his bed, eyes open staring at his ceiling clinging onto old blankets that don't even belong to him. A part of him wishes that he would open his eyes again revealing this to be all a dream and that when he truly wakes up he'll be nine again running downstairs to eat pancakes with his family. 

But he doesn't wake up. He begrudgingly gets out of bed, almost tossing his old blanket aside as he gets up and stretches, hearing his bones pop reminding him that he is awake. He gets dressed and makes his way downstairs, walking past the kitchen towards the door. Rushing to put on the oversized boots ignoring the kitchen, because the moment he looks he's going to get hungry and he can't be bothered to make anything right now. 

Once getting the boots on and the door open he heads to his work. Work being taking care of the animals. When he was younger he would chase the chickens, getting yelled at by his brother, Techno, to focus on helping instead of bothering. He remembers patting the cows heads as his other brother Wilbur carries him letting him to be able to se the cow eye to eye. His dad yelling at them to come in with the eggs and milk to help with food.

Now it's too quiet. 

He goes over to the chickens first. He goes over to get their feed and soon enough sprinkles it around the chickens so they gobble it all up and peck around. 

"Ow!" Tommy yelps when one pecks his boot. Of course it didn't penetrate the foot wear but still hurt nonetheless. "You're a bitch Chicken." He berates as he makes his way to the chicken coop in order to check for anything. He searches through their nests for eggs and after a good coupe of minutes searching he returns with a sigh. With his search gaining him no eggs, he makes his way out of the pen, closing it as the chickens continue to aimlessly pluck and cluck.

The only other animal that was left to check at was the cow. His family used to have a sheep pen, with a couple of sheep baa-ing and his younger self mimicking them. But that pen is now empty, the only remaining evidence being the pen fencing still existing and the grass underneath. ~~He makes sure not to remember the stains that used to be on the grass~~

Unlike the chickens, there was only one cow. There used to be more but now there's only one. And she didn't necessarily live in a pen. She had her own little room to herself, the small little shack that was used for storage before she lived there. Of course Tommy could always move her to the vacant pen but he didn't want to. Besides, she probably liked it here where it was more quiet and all she had to do was eat and exist.

"Hey Henry." Tommy greets walking over to the cow and patting her head. Henry replying with a small moo and a vacant stare at the wall. Tommy walks away and comes back with her portion of the feed. Mentally critiquing himself with the reminder of the need to grow more wheat for the feeds of his remaining animals. Henry once finally getting her food got set to work and started eating once Tommy's hand left. He watches her as she ate, petting her back as she continues. 

A part of Tommy feels bad. That the only cow on his lonely and small farm gets to be named while the multiple chickens are refused the privilege. In a way it was deserved, the chickens are dicks while Henry is nice. Besides there are too many chickens and only one cow how would Tommy remember all of those names? Of course Tommy was biased. he loved Henry more than those chickens, easily proven by how much time he spends with her instead of the mindless birds. ~~Sometimes Tommy would make the comparison between Henry and himself. He tries to get rid of that thought fast though.~~

His stomach growling breaks him out of his trance, and notices Henry giving him a look. 

"Don't look at me like that!" He exclaims feeling embarrassed that he's being shamed by a cow. "Look I'm leaving to make myself breakfast, you stay here and be a nice happy cow." He mentions as he starts to leave, making his way back inside the house. Once he's in he slips off his boots and almost dives headfirst to the couch and groans between cushions.

Even though it doesn't seem like much, taking care of those animals are hard work. even harder when he doesn't get anything out of it. Like eggs. His stomach growls again as he bites down on his tongue. He knows he doesn't have enough food today, he'll just wait another day. Besides he's already gotten used to the fact that some weeks he goes hungry. He's used to the fact that he will forever eat his food alone with no company. He's used to the fact that no one will care about him and will always leave.

He made sure to never let those thoughts come out. They already did when he was younger, when everything went downhill. And it was only after he just turned double digits.

First it was his brothers. The First of the two it was Techno. He remembers Techno when he was younger. Techno taught him how to fight, and how to to farm. He especially liked it when it was just the two in the potato farm, pulling out the food as Techno tells Tommy all about potatoes and technics to win battles. It was nice, because in a way younger Tommy looked up to him. wanted to be just like the piglin and be a fighter to protect his friends and family. 

One night though Tommy went downstairs to the bathroom, and he saw him. Techno with a bag, holding something long in his hand with an anger expression on his face. He doesn't remember much of their conversation. All he remembers is Techno telling him that he'll be gone for a while and a young Tommy yawning and saying 'Bye bye! See you tomorrow.' ~~Younger Tommy was confused when seeing his older brothers face becoming sad. Older Tommy wished he had an explanation why~~.

_Tommy was only ten and five days old when Techno left._

After Techno it was Wilbur. Wilbur wasn't absent from Tommy's life. He remembers Wilbur teaching him how to be smooth with his words, and how to take care of the animals. Sometimes Wilbur would take him on walks through the woods surrounded their house to show him some animals, like squirrels, mice and foxes all hiding when caught but Wilbur wasn't a malicious animal. 

After Techno's absence, Phil didn't make breakfast as often. Wilbur would take that role and help Tommy with the farm. When Tommy asked Wilbur about it all he got was a laugh and a 'He's just tired from old man shit Tommy.' ~~When Tommy asks about Techno, Wilbur just stays quiet and changes the topic.~~

Tommy remembers waking up to yelling. He quietly makes his way downstairs rubbing his eyes as he sees the scene in front of him. Wilbur, with a long coat, beanie in his hands, face full of anger, mouth moving too fast, facing their dad. Phil's hair a mess, moving his hand too quickly, ~~Tommy doesn't see his father's face~~.

"So you've been hiding him?!" Wilbur screams, not even catching a breath as he continues. "You keep meeting up with him in secret and never told us?! He's our brother!"

"Wilbur please." His dad pleads. "I did it because Techno didn't want you guys to know-"

"That's bullshit! I would be more inclined to believe you Phil, if it weren't for the fact that you seem to care more about Techno than the both of us! As well as you-" Tommy doesn't hear the rest of what Wilbur says. He covers his ears on the stairs holding back tears. He doesn't want to hear them yelling at each other. He hears his dad say something, albeit too muffled for him to make out and soon enough Wilbur shoves his beanie on and slams the door behind him. He remembers his dad turning around, looking at Tommy, tears slowly coming down his face. ~~Tommy doesn't remember much else that day. Whether that be him repressing his memories or not, he's not sure if he's thankful for it.~~

_Tommy was only ten and two weeks old when Wilbur left._

After Wilbur it was his dad. He doesn't remember much of what his dad did. He remembers his dad's real name with Phil, and that Phil was more of a quiet man. Of course going on adventures from time to time but mostly kept to himself and Techno. Phil didn't do much with him, leading Tommy to a path of self teaching and self learning. Tommy only remembers when he woke up super early, sometimes he'll walk downstairs and see his dad reading a book or maybe looking over a family photo. If Tommy catch him, Phil would stop what he was doing and stand up walking over to the tired boy. He would ask for help during cooking breakfast and soon enough the two would cook together, Tommy mostly helping and creating a mess as Phil laughed and taught Tommy some cooking tips and random life quotes.

After his brothers left it was just the two of them. Phil seemed to be very absent, mostly only making breakfast and just looking over at family photos with a sigh. Of course younger Tommy didn't understand, so in a way to make his dad happy he would wake up early and do farm work. He would start a routine of waking up his dad, going outside to get eggs and take care of the animals and run back inside to eat and play. ~~Though playing was more like sit down and be quiet or go outside and just walk for a while until you get tired.~~ Although it was bad he kept trying to make his dad proud of his work and be happy again.

One day he woke up and got ready to walk over to his dad's room to wake him, per routine. 

"Hey dad! It's time to wake up!" He shouts as he opens the door and revealing himself to a tidy room. The bed's sheets were neatly in place, and showed no signs of anyone sleeping there. ~~Later Tommy would realize things were missing from his dads room~~. Younger Tommy stopped and thought of the only conclusion. His dad must be up already! Tommy smiled and dashed downstairs. 

Oh his dad must be happy again! Maybe he'll be downstairs and make breakfast like old times or maybe he would be downstairs reading a book. Maybe Tommy could ask him to read the book to him! But when he made it downstairs he stopped. He looked around and paused. 

He didn't see his dad anywhere.

He started to panic thinking his dad left as well but his brain quickly scratched that option out. Of course his dad wouldn't leave him right? He loved his dad and he was a good son of course! So he decided to go on a search mission. He first checked the living room and kitchen, both still a bit messy from last nights dinner. He then opened the door and ran outside. 

He looked in the animal pens. Looking at the chickens and seeing no signs of footprints or anything leading to his dad. Next he checked the sheep who were mindlessly eating the grass at their feet and again no sign. Finally Tommy went to the shack. Once opened he saw the cows. But no dad.

Tommy sadly made his way to the front of the house and sat down. Where was his dad? His dad didn't leave him of course, that would make no sense! His dad would show up tomorrow of course! No doubt about it! So he went to sleep that day hopeful.

His dad didn't come back. 

It hit him after the third day of waiting. The thing that finally convinced him were the feathers out front that were too dark to be chicken feathers and how lonely it's been getting in the house. He cried that day. And the next. And the day after that. Only on the sixth day he stopped, getting himself out of bed with a newfound determination to let him continue his life. Fine, it was fine that his dad left him. He would show him that he's a great son and he's missing out! ~~Ever since his dad left, the house has been crumbling and maybe just maybe Phil would've been mad that Tommy wasn't taking care of it. But it didn't matter now. In Tommy's eyes, Phil didn't even have the right to be called dad~~.

_Tommy was only ten and two months old._

He's used to it now. Of course every now and then he would get nightmares of his family coming back to haunt him, ~~maybe they were dead? maybe they hate you? There just _had_ to be a reason on why they left. But Tommy couldn't find any... except for one.~~ and on those bad days he would have to bite his hand and stop his tears. He wasn't weak. He wasn't a wimp. 

Maybe everyone left him because he wasn't a good fighter like Techno.

Maybe everyone left him because he wasn't good with his words like Wilbur.

Maybe everyone left him because he wasn't calm and would always shout unlike Phil.

And so after the years passed by, after the years passing of everyone shutting their doors out on Tommy. Tommy finally shut the door on family. If they didn't need him, then fine.

 _All he ever needed was himself_.


	2. I Am a Stranger But I Invite Myself in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo travels with Dream until it all goes wrong.

Tubbo made sure to stay alert as he brought his pickaxe down getting any valuable iron into his backpack. His brother on the other hand was twirling a newly acquired bow in his hands he got after separating from Tubbo for a bit. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dream most likely got the bow from some hostile skeleton. 

"So any luck finding diamonds?" Dream teasingly asks eyes still focused on the bow.

"Nope," Tubbo replies, wiping sweat off his forehead. "But I found some iron!" Dream takes a sec to look up at the younger teen.

"Ah sweet. Maybe we could trade it and get a quick emerald or two." Dream gets up and ruffles Tubbo's hair. "Now c'mon, lets get out of here."

"On it!" Tubbo excitedly exclaims as they follows Dream out of their makeshift mine. They both climb up the not so reliable steps to get to their destination, both boys just focusing on the destination with a smile to their faces.

"You know Tubbo, I think we're pretty far from a village... Can you check if we have enough food for this quick trip?" Dream asks and Tubbo responds with a mock salute and a 'yes sir.' Tubbo swings the backpack over his arm, hanging it in front of him, opening it up to check over the food they had.

It wasn't a hard search to find the specific pouch Tubbo puts food in. There was a handful of apples, some carrots, and some beef jerky (Tubbo remembers how Dream got the jerky. It required a lot of persuasion and maybe a sword. He smiles at the memory.)

"We have some apples and carrots. As well as the beef jerky you almost died getting." Tubbo laughs as Dream looks at him and even though his brother was wearing that ridiculous mask he could tell how Dream was doing.

"Oh shut it! If it weren't for me there would be no beef jerky-"

"Yeah right." Tubbo adds watching Dream almost get feisty about it, they smiles innocently at the older man and soon enouh before he could count to three they feels Dreams hands in his hair giving him a noogie.

"Oh what did you say?" Dream asks with a cocky tone. Tubbo is in the middle of holding his laughter/ "I asked you a question Tubster!" Dream adds again, and Tubbo could tell he's smiling underneath that mask.

"I said nothing nothing!" Tubbo yells. And after that Dream stops, but not before giving a hard pat on the back. 

"See was that too hard?"

"Yes, it was Dream." Tubbo bites back smiling playfully at his brother. Thankfully they're at the exit of their mine so Tubbo doesn't have to worry about getting another noogie from his brother. The two both climb out, Dream offering his hand to the younger of the two so they both get out without any injury.

"Well, now its time to get to the village." Dream explains, as he starts to get moving. Tubbo falling right behind. Mostly during walk like these the two would either tell stories to the other. Tubbo wasn't Dream's only company. The Fighter had tons of friends, the most prominent ones Tubbo sees is the one with the goggles whose colorblind, and the other with the headband and fiery attitude. Sometimes he'll be able to see the demon or the feline friends of Dream. But today none had stories to tell, so they walked to the village in silence, only making noise when the other points out something interesting. (Tubbo pointed out a bee near a flower meanwhile Dream pointed out tree with too many slash marks on it's trunk.)

At some point Tubbo opened up his backpack and started digging into an apple, and once he made the satisfying crunch noise while biting into it their brother Dream turns to the teen. 

"The village isn't too far, see?" Dream points and it take a little bit of squinting till Tubbo can see it. Of course he isn't super close to he village but he could make out some structures in the distance that seem to agree to Dream's statement. He's broken out of the trance when he feels something move in his bag and sees Dream pulling out a jerky biting into it as Tubbo dramatically gasps.

After the dramatic betrayal of Dream eating some jerky, they make it to the village. Villagers bustling around chatting with one another, not stopping to notice the travelers. The houses they built were combine with the simple wood planks and some actually used the structure of the trees to help prop them up. There was a well in the presumable middle of the village, a bell able to be seen from where Tubbo was.

"Tubbo," Dream says gaining Tubbo's attention back. "I'm going to talk with some of the villagers here, go buy some food for us." Dream hands Tubbo a handful of emeralds. Even though it was a handful, Tubo wasn't an idiot to know that their brother would be able to get even more in a day. Tubbo nods and gets to work trying to find any villager here that resembles a farmer. (Long ago he would've gone for the fisherman but after eaten spoiled fish for a week he decided to go after farmers instead. Tubbo holds back the gag from his throat.)

He found the farmer near their crops, the villager wiping off sweat from his forehead. Tubbo makes a small ahem to get the villagers attention, and it works. The villager pauses looks over to Tubbo and stands up, stretching his back a little and Tubbo could hear the satisfying crack from the back. 

"Ah hello traveler. What could I do for you today?" They ask with a warm smile. Tubbo holds out the emeralds and the villager seems to get the memo. "Wait one sec kid." He states, walking over to the chest nearby the crops, opening it up and presumably checking for valuables for Tubbo. Most villagers were nice, since they probably have seen so many travelers need their help. It's probably courtesy for them, since travelers help them against any monsters while they trade and provide shelter for the travelers. The farmer comes back holding a punch of potatoes. "A potato is an emerald." The farmer answers the question hanging on Tubbo's tongue.

"I'll take your entire stock."

Tubbo finds Dream leaving one of the villagers houses holding some type of book. When he gets closer he can see that the book is shining with some mystical aura. 

"Tubbo look!" Dream announces with a playful tone. "It's an enchanted book. Got it for a good deal." Tubbo could tell that the older one is smirking.

"Well I got us a good handful of potatoes." Tubbo replies, holding his bag up revealing the good bunch of potatoes in the bag. Dream puts the enchanted book in his own bag and ruffles Tubbo's hair.

"Good job, soon enough you'll become a master at trading like me." Dream says with a hint of proudness.

"Yeah and I'll become a dweeb like you." Tubbo replies noticing Dream pausing and prepares himself for the argument. with a cheeky smile.

They bantered as they started to make their way out of the village and into the forest. Trees here and there, a couple times Tubbo almost loses Dream because of the trees. As Tubbo attempts to rush up to the masked figure he notices Dream holding a clock in his hands. 

"It's going to be night soon." Dream states, more to himself than Tubbo. "We need to start moving fast." Tubbo nods in agreement, and soon enough they run.

Staying still is never good at night, you have a higher chance of dying that way. Tubbo learned that the hard way as they almost got caught up in a creeper explosion when he was way younger.  
Though Dream got him out in the nick of time. (Though Tbbo doesn't remember much from that. All he remembers is that Dream was in pain afterwards and now never goes near any creepers. A fear maybe. A part of him feels responsible for this fear. That same part of him berates them for always being a burden.)

They jump over small lakes, jumping from rock to rock, from tree to tree, making sure that any passing monster that sees them doesn't see them for long. (Ignore the green, ignore any monsters, Tubbo's mind repeats.) 

Tubbo truly thought that they were good, maybe if they go a bit farther it'll be okay, and they can stop running. 

"Are we safe?" He asks but his mind changed when he hears a swoosh and another as his answer. And soon sees their brother almost fall. A part of him wants to scream but he knows better than that, (screaming brings more monsters and they know that bringing more monsters will kill both of them for sure.) He sees Dream slowly make his way up clinging onto a tree for support, Tubbo runs towards his brother and soon enouh he's grabbing Dream's arms trying to make sure he won't fall.

"Tubbo I'm fine." Dream spits, (Tubbo know he's lying.) Dream grabs onto the tree again and Tubbo can see the wound. An arrow, lodged right in his fore arm and arm. Luckily it was in the same arm but didn't look good with the red bleeding through the green hoodie. Tubbo's minds running fifty miles a second trying to figure out what the best thing to do is, until he hears a crunch and soon goes face to face with the culprit. A skeleton with a bow, not necessarily the scariest thing but could be a threat if you're like Dream ad Tubbo right now, two brothers with no armor.

Tubbo had no weapons on him, the only thing he truly had was the pickaxe in his hand. (His hand is shaking, he tries to ignore it.) The skeleton pulls another arrow back and Tubbo with their fast brain, (shaking hands, scared of getting Dream even more injured.) he acts.

He grabs the pickaxe with both hands, rushing towards the skeleton before it could shoot. Jumping up and slamming his pickaxe down. The pickaxe smashing through the skull, skull bits and pieces shattering off. Tubbo could feel the shattered skull bits hitting his face and watches as the skeleton seems to freeze with the pickaxe lodged into his head and soon enough watches the bastard turn to dust, his pickaxe clinking onto the ground.

Tubbo pauses until he hears a whimper and soon goes to action. Leaving the pickaxe behind and running to his brother, more blood on his hoodie. He position Dream's arms over his shoulders and attempts to drag his brother to safety.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tubbo repeats himself feeling their brother flinch each time Tubbo holds him the wrong way. Why did Dream get hurt? It was always Tubbo's fault. Unlike Dream he was never good enough to fight and think fast. Tubbo bites his tongue as he continues to drag his brother through the trees ignoring the burning pain in his legs and how sore he was getting. He didn't matter right now, Dream did.

He continues running, Dreams saying something but he won't listen he can't. Dream matters and he doesn't. Unlike Dream he can't prevent anything bad from happening. If he just kept his mouth shut Dream wouldn't have gotten shot. And judging by the amount of blood it was a pretty good one. Tubbo doesn't know any medical stuff! He's just the deadweight compared to his brother. Unlike Dream's friends who are formable foes and superb allies, all Tubbo could do is understand, and answer questions about redstone and barely fight. A passive way of living but its the only thing he's good at.

His legs are hurting so much that he almost throws Dream off of him when he stops. Panting hard and almost shaking from the constant pressure on him. 

"Over there." Dream mumbles and brings up his non dominant hand to point. Tubbo looks and sees it. An abandoned house. Perfect, they could stay there as they figure out what to do. After a breath or two Tubbo goes back to work, carrying Dream and running to the only form of safety. He kicks the door open and once he does he looks around for a place to lay his brother. Their eyes land on the couch and almost throws him on it.

He takes a breather and looks around as Dream gets comfortable on the new texture. The house seemed to be abandoned at first glance but after going inside it didn't look as bad as it was. Of course there were cobwebs or some plants growing inside the home, but no hints of rodents or a mess. The house wasn't clean like at any villagers home he's been to, but not messy as those abandoned villages. Their eyes land to an area with a couple of appliances and realizes it's the kitchen. He makes his way over there and starts opening cabinets trying to find anything.

He comes back empty handed and walks over back to Dream about to ask what should he do. They sees Dream biting his lip. Of course it wasn't death or anything but it hurt like hell if you have an arrow sticking out of your arm, and especially worse if you have two in there. (A part of Tubbo yells at their past self for saying they don't need to wear armor today, so that they could breath in their normal clothes no iron making their travels uncomfortable.)

He's about to get the words out of his mouth but hears a creak. They turn to the noise and tries to rush to get a pickaxe into his hands. But once he realizes that it's no longer there he mentally berates themselves for being foolish and soon they're gonna die and he's going to be the end for Dream.

But all he sees is a skinny lanky figure on the stairs, holding a small dagger in their hands. They stare at Tubbo, then look over to Dream. Tubbo gulps and soon the strangers eyes are back on him. In a way Tubbo feels like he's being analyzed and readies his fists for any altercation. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments! :D  
> I hope this chapter satisfices you :)


End file.
